An Unexpected Event
by TK2
Summary: Buffy and Angel attenend Joyce's and Gile's wedding. Future fic


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the chara. They are property of Joss Whedon, UPN, 20th century fox, WB, and who ever else is involved.

Spoilers: it's a future fic so there might be some.

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: sure, it's nice to get.

Authors note: this story is about Joyce and Giles getting married.  Buffy and Angel are married, and working on having children.  

Couples: all the old couples, mainly B/A and J/G

TITLE: AN UNEXPECTED EVENT 1/2

AUTHOR: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Buffy, your mother is on the phone," Angel yelled upstairs to his wife.

            " Coming," Buffy said as she walked downstairs carrying a load of clothes.

            Buffy grabbed the phone," Hi, Mom, how are you?"

            " I'm fine, Honey, but I have some wonderful news," Joyce Summers said excitedly into the phone.

            " What?" Buffy asked smiling.

            " Rupert has asked me to marry him," Joyce said happily.

            " Giles asked you to marry him?" Buffy asked shocked, and got an equally surprising look from her husband.

            Giles was Buffy's watcher and friends.  It was through her that her mother and Giles had met.  When the first started to see each other it had bothered Buffy, but she soon got use to it.  Now with this news that her mother and Giles where actually getting married Buffy was speechless.

            " Buffy, are you still there?" Joyce asked her daughter.

            " Yeah, Mom, I'm still here," Buffy managed to say.

            " I know that it's a shock, but, Buffy, being with Giles would make me truly happy," Joyce explained to her daughter.

            " I know it would and I have a feeling it would make Giles happy too.  Congratulations, Mom," Buffy said truly happy for her mother and watcher.

            " We thought about a wedding in July.  A little traditional wedding with our families and some of our closet friends.  I was thinking about wearing an off white color wedding dress that I saw at Tiffany's when we went to New York, and they also had this beautiful peach maid-of-honor dress that would look absolutely beautiful of you," Joyce said.

            " Sounds great," Buffy said," so what did Dad say when you told him?" she asked.

            " I haven't yet," Joyce said simply.  " I wanted to tell my daughter and son-in-law first.  Your father and I really don't talk the much anymore so I figured he could wait."

            " True," Buffy agreed remembering how her father hadn't really been there for her or her mother for quite sometime now.

            He came to Buffy and Angel's wedding of course, but was late and impatient to get back to his business.  Giles had given her away and had been like a second father to her since she moved to Sunnydale.  She thought he would make a great step-father.

            " Oh, Buffy, I got to go, but I was hoping you and Angel would come up this weekend and you could help me make some plans for the wedding," Joyce suggested.

            " Sure, Mom, we were going to come up anyway to visit," Buffy reviled.

            "Good, how is my son-in-law doing?" Joyce asked.

            " He's doing fine.  Work is going good and he gets a week off this week so we can spend time together," Buffy explained excited about her week with Angel.

            " I'm glad," Joyce said.

            " Buffy, where is my hammer?" Angel asked walking into the living room.

            " In the tool box," Buffy answered.

            " Well, Honey, I'll talk to you later," Joyce said.

            " Bye, Mom," Buffy said and hung up.

            " Angel, when do  you want to leave for Sunnydale?" Buffy asked her husband as she followed him out to the garage where he was working on there car.

            " We can go Friday," Angel suggested." By the way, I got those tickets to the concert you wanted to go to tomorrow night."

            " Thank you," Buffy said and gave Angel a quick kiss on the cheek.  " So I was thinking about a picnic tomorrow.  What do you think?" she asked sitting down in one of their lawn chairs.

            " I think it sounds really nice," Angel answered and smiled at Buffy.  " Nice and relaxing."

            " I'll even make chocolate chip cookies with frosting on them," Buffy said naming her husband's favorite cookie.

            Angel walked over to his wife sat, " I love you," he said simply and then kissed her lips.

            Buffy's hands move to Angel's face as the kiss deepened.

            "Tired?" Angel whispered.

            " No," Buffy said and smiled," but I wouldn't be against going upstairs," she playfully pointed out.

            " Meet you up there in five minutes," Angel said as he let Buffy out of the chair.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Angel came upstairs five minutes later and found Buffy waiting.  She smiled as Angel took her is his arms and covered her mouth his.  Buffy then began working Angel's shirt off him and Angel's kisses traveled down Buffy's neck.  Buffy let out a soft moan as Angels' strong hands began to travel under her thing shirt.

            " I love you," he whispered softly into Buffy's ear as he unbuttoned her pants.

            " I love you, Angel," Buffy said and then gasped as Angel laid her down on their bed.

            Happily the couple became one.  They loved each other more then life and anyone who ever had met them could tell you that just by looking at them.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PART 2

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" Rupert, the kids are here," Joyce said the following Saturday as she saw Buffy and Angel coming up the walk way.

            Joyce went and opened the door greeting her daughter and son-in-law with a cheerful smile. Reaching over she gave each one a welcoming hug and then hurried them inside.  

            " Hello, you two," Giles said walk into the living room.

            " Hi, Giles," Buffy said giving her soon to be step-father a big hug.

            Angel shook Giles hand in greeting.  

            " How have you two been?" Giles asked as they sat down while Joyce went to go get some coffee.

            " Great," Buffy answered.  "How does it feel to finally be getting married?" she asked.

            " It's a wonderful feeling, Buffy, your mother is a wonderful woman," Giles commented.

            Buffy smiled," I guess you're right.  She always been a great mother," Buffy agreed.

            " And mother-in-law," Angel added.

            " What kind of wedding are you two planning?" asked Buffy.

            " A simple church wedding.  I believe your mother has already told you that she wnt these bride maids and maid of honor dresses that she saw when we went to New York last summer," Giles explained.

            " Coffee is here," Joyce said carrying a tray of mugs.  She put them down on the coffee table, and started to hand out the mugs of coffee to everyone.

            " Angel how is work going?" Joyce asked.

            " Going well, we have a lot of work to do for the new spring line, but it looks like we are going to make it," answered Angel.  " You be surprised what the technology industry comes up with every year for new inventions."

            Angel was a boss at a technology company.  His company was responsible for advertising new inventions.  Angel loved his job, it had taken him two years to get the criteria to get the job.  He, however, was very good at it, and he always thought his wife Buffy was a exceptional family therapist.

            " What can we look forward to this season in the advanced world?" Giles asked taking a sip of his coffee.

            " They have upgraded CD players so now you can record and sing along with a CD or you can make your own CD with out having to go to a studio and do it," explained Angel.

            "Sound like a lot of trouble for something so small," commented Giles.

            " Not really," Angel said.

            " So, Mom, what are your wedding colors?" Buffy asked her mother as the two guys continued to talk about Angel's work. 

            " Peach, pink, and white," answered Joyce.  " By the way your father called and he wants to know when you and Angel are coming to see him.  He wants you to meet his latest girlfriend," she explained.

            " Oh joy," Buffy said unethiasic," We'll probably go visit him sometime this summer.  What did he say when you told him you were getting married?" Buffy asked.

            " He was surprised and, I think, a little shocked," Joyce answered blowing on her hot coffee.

            " Is he coming?" Buffy asked.

            " He said that he would try," Joyce answered," but if he doesn't come then it's totally understandable.  I mean it is hard sometimes for an ex to watch their ex get married again.

            " Yeah, but what about seeing your daughter get married and not being rude because you didn't want to come," commented Buffy about her father's actions at her and Angel's wedding.

            " I know," Joyce said and gave her daughter a hug, " but that's just the way your father has always been."

            " So who's for chicken?" Giles asked looking at the woman he loved, and his soon to be step-daughter who he adored greatly.

            " Me," Angel answered.

            Buffy smiled at her husband " You are always hungry," she commented teasing him.

            Ever since Angel became human he has been a bottomless pit, but Buffy loved him anyway.

            " I'll drive then," Joyce chimed in.

            Giles, Joyce, Buffy, and Angel all headed out to the car.  They got into Buffy's mother's  van car and headed to Chicken Are Us, a fabulous chicken place.  After they were done eating they went back to Joyce's  house and while Giles and Angel played chess the girls picked out ideas for the wedding.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Month of July

            ^^^^^^^^^^6^^^

            " Buffy, how do I look?" Joyce Summers asked her daughter as she modeled her long flowing wedding dress.

            In fifteen minutes she would be walking down the aisle promising to love and cherish Rupert Giles forever, and nothing, but her daughter, made her happier.

            " You look like the most beautiful bride ever," Buffy assured her mother as she finished pinning her hair up with a peach flower pin. 

            " The peach Maid-Of-Honor dress looks beautiful on you, Buffy Anne," Joyve commented smiling at her daughter.

            The spagetti strap peach dress hug Buffy's body to a T and flowed down to the ground in waves of silk lace.

            " Mom, I hope you and Giles have a really happy life together," Buffy said as she helped her mother put on her veil.

            " I really think we will," Joyce said.  " Now if we could only get some grandchildren," Joyce pointed out.

            " We're working on it, Mom," Buffy assured her mother.

            Buffy and her mother had had plenty of talks about her and Angel having a baby.  Buffy and Angel both wanted them, but only recently started trying for one.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            The wedding was just as Joyce and Giles had planned it.  The guest were all there including Buffy's father to the shock of Buffy.  He sat with his daughter's husband.  Buffy's eyes water when her mother and Giles said their vows to one another.  She was completely happy for the both of them, and was glad her father showed up for this event.

            After the wedding the guest all we to a reception at the Broze, which was made up beautifully for the celebration.  Giles and Joyce got some wonderful gifts and as the night ended they said their good-byes to everyone they loved, and headed to the airport to catch their plane to Hawii for their honeymoon.  As Buffy watched them go she grabbed Angel's hand and smiled.

            " What's that smile for?" Angel asked his wife returning the smile.

            " My mom told me she was truly happy today, but she wants grandchildren," Buffy said wrapping her arms around her husband.

            " Did you tell her that we are working on it?" Angel asked lightly toughing Buffy's cheek.

            Buffy nodded," I love you, Angel," she said.

            " And I love you, forever, that's the whole point," Angel said and kissed his love.

            Mom has Giles and I have Angel.  We really are two of the luckiest women, Buffy thought as she and Angel kissed.  Above the stars shined down on them smiling.

THE END


End file.
